TODESFALL-CALADBOLG High Impact Body Armor
*Integrated hands-free communications hub *Designated hardpoints for optimized modularity |armament= |variant= |firstuse=2543 |role= |era= |affiliation= , , , , }} Inferior to more sophisticated armor suits such as the VAJRA-III Powered Assault Exoskeloten worn by VOLSUNG personnel or the MJOLNIR Armor worn by the SPARTANs, The TCHIBA (Pronounced:Chee-bah) Semi-Powered Assault Suit would (like many others) attempt to fill the void between the Standard Battle Dress Uniforms and the seemingly invincible MJOLNIR PAA. Introduction The TCHIBA S-PAS was originally commissioned by the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers as an "up-armored" upgrade to their standard vacuum suits. It would eventually spin off into it's own project, under the supervision of the PROJECT STYRKT personnel. At the time STYRKT was working on two separate projects codenamed TODESFALL and CALADBOLG respectively. When the projects failed to yield any practical applications on their own, the collected efforts were put together in an attempt to compete with others racing to create the "perfect" body armor. History ODST's S-III's Thrudvang Troopers Armor Components Armor Headgear The TCHIBA's helmet contained a variety of helpful electronics and neurally-linked functions. It is composed of titanium, coated with a heat resistance material to help disperse heat. Inside, the helmet is padded with a black cotton-polyester lining for comfort. When placed on the head, the helmet will immediately provide an option to sync with the wearer's neural link wirelessly. It naturally came standard with motion trackers,a security clearance-based access to all available UNSC data storage networks, and the ability to recognize IFF transponders During a brief period in development, VISR tech was considered for use in the helmets, but was deemed to costly. Only one TCHIBA suit has it installed on board, albeit in a buggy state indicating a pirated or poorly attempted emulation of the software. Originally using the ODST styled helmet as a springboard, several different designs were considered for use, and/or implemented into the TCHIBA suit over the course of it's development. The final version of the helmet has a rounded off appearance, similar to the UNSCAF Pilot helm but with less bulk. The faceplate is a solid matte color, with a slight indentation running from side to side. The faceplate of the helmet is completely armored (similar to the GUNGNIR Suit's helm) with four cameras placed on the sides of the helmet within small crevices. This has proven to be an intimidating feature, especially when combined with individual wearers "creative" marking(s) upon the front. In the event that the external cameras become damaged, the metal faceplate can be removed from the visor section of the helmet, allowing the user to see without removing their ocular safety by an extreme margin. Development hell Issue concerning excess bulkiness Issue concerning drastic obscuring of vision Issue concerning lack of ballistic protection in frontal lobe area Software upgrade concerning malicious code in view-screen Hardware issue concerning displacement of energy shielding. With Energy shielding technology being a relatively new and untested innovation, many companies would attempt to build their own cheaper versions of the generators in order to give themselves an upper hand in the newly birthed market. This would prove successful for some companies (usually already bought up by the military) when concerning large object with large generators. Downsizing the models, however, would prove to be a less than fortunate endeavor. Hardware upgrade concerning internal and external cooling/heating While this armor protects the wearer from harm caused by both explosive and ballistic damage it also has temperature-regulation units integrated into it. The intended purpose was to reduce the enemy's ability to track soldiers via thermal energy as well as keep the wearer's body temperature regulated to a comfortable level, eliminating the need to change when entering new environments. Despite this there were many instances where the wearer would find him/herself fighting in environments too hot or cold for the standard suits. This usually caused the unfortunate failures of the suit's temperature regulating systems and eventual deaths of the wearers. The answer to this problem came in the form of a unique carapace attachment. It was specifically made to help the wearer operate in these extreme conditions. Despite being a single piece of hardware, it was commonly referred to as two separate pieces of equipment: The TCHIBA-DE Variant, and the TCHIBA-AE Variant. While this worked in a temporary setting, many testers complained about it protruding too much and getting snagged on things. As a result it was later discovered that it would merely experience the same issues when damaged, sometimes causing dramatic reaction when the regulation went haywire. As a result, all versions of THCIBA would include the device, in a modified format, pre-built into the suit rather than attached. Armor Variants *TCHIBA S-PAS: Standard Suit **TCHIBAUA: An Up-armored sub-variant *TCHIBA-AE: A variant made for use in arctic environments **TCHIBA-AEUA: An Up-armored sub-variant for use in arctic environments *TCHIBA-DE: A Variant made for use in desert environments. **TCHIBA-DEUA: An Up-armored sub-variant for use in desert environments.